The Question Series: Growing Up
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. Nana gave birth to the most curious innocent child ever named Sawada Tsunayoshi! And he will take everyone by storm by these innocent and not so innocent questions! Oh yeah, don't forget the wolves around the corner...who want the boy for themselves! Chapter 2: Father's Day Special: "What's a papa?" and "What's a chu?"
1. Chapter 1

_Black-chan: Yo, everyone! Here's my promised series of the Question one-shots and nope, I won't delete the one-shots! They'll still be there and will act as spoiler and/or will be read separately if bored. Anyway, I still don't own KHR even if I wanted to. And enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Born From The World**

* * *

Nana stared at the child—her child—in her arms in happiness and content though there was a little sadness in it. "Iemitsu," she whispered sadly to no one in particular and her child wailed sadly in silent as well. "Where are you?"

The woman smiled weakly at her son whose big round eyes were staring at her innocently, slightly forgetting her dilemma. "Well, are you a smart boy?" she asked and giggled at the cry of happiness from the child. "You already know I'm having problem and cried with me?"

A slight curve found its way to the baby's lips and sounds of something like a keen to happiness came from the baby.

"You know...your father, Iemitsu," a slight displeased frown came to Nana's face which made the baby cried in displeasure.

The mother almost wanted forget what she was talking about but then she continued on with a sigh, "He's such an idiot. This was the time we were waiting for and he's not here because of work," her tone slightly turned dark at the last word before turning back to disappointment, "Today is the day you are born yet he's not here to see you."

A wail of sadness came from the baby again, almost as if he knew what she was talking about and not liking it at all.

"Well, now you do understand me...," Nana thought for a minute of what to call her child and brightened as she found the right name.

"Tsunayoshi! You're name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" she stated and the baby—Tsunayoshi—made a tone of being pleased. The woman smiled fully, her mood brightening due to her child and embraced the baby. "Lucky rope. You're my cute lucky rope and I won't let you become like your father."

"You'll live in peace and happiness!" Nana promised determinedly. "I won't let the reality taint you, my child."

**.oxo.**

"Nana, dear, I'm really sorry!" Iemitsu's voice echoed outside the room Nana was staying.

"No! Don't dear me, Iemitsu!" Nana shouted back angrily though she did look apologetic to the nurse next to her. "You did not come yesterday and for that, I won't let you see Tsunayoshi!"

"Tsunayoshi? Is he our son?" Iemitsu asked confusedly before turning teary. "Dear, why didn't you let me think of his name?"

"Hmph. You should know why," the woman crossed her arms though she knew the other was not able to see it.

There came a sigh before a sound of a pair of boots walking away.

"Nana-chan?" the nurse, a young female who was holding the child in her arms, raised an eyebrow in question to her. "Is the one outside your husband?"

"Yes," Nana sighed heavily and then brightened at a thought. "Can I hold my son, Hana-chan?"

Hana sighed at that and glanced at the woman with exhaustion. "Nana-chan, you do know that you're still weak from laboring, right? Plus, I already let you last time and you said it'll be the last. I don't want to lose my job by letting my friend-slash-patient do something not allowed for the second time," she pointed out, making the lady pout childishly. "Do you want me to call your husband and tell him to hold your child?"

"No!" the mother stubbornly fumed, narrowing at the last words. "This is his punishment!"

"What did he do?" the young nurse asked curiously, wondering what was making the usually nice lady fumed.

"He forgot yesterday was supposed to be the day for my labor and he didn't even support me, nor come for me or our son!" the woman complained angrily but then softened her glance when she heard the cries of wonder from her son.

"I guess I can understand your anger," Hana said truthfully and moved to the fuming wife with the baby in hand. She looked at the baby who stared back with innocent eyes piercing to her heart and softened her gaze. "He'll be a wonderful son," she told the mother who watched with soft eyes.

"No," that confused the nurse but she made no comment to argue and only stare at the other woman who spoke up with conviction.

"He is already a wonderful son," Nana said firmly and Hana smiled at her friend.

"But of course that doesn't mean you can steal him!" the mother pointed teasingly and semi-serious. "I won't let you do that!"

"And the possessive and protective sides are showing," the nurse muttered under her breathe.

**.oxo.**

One weeks. It took one week—the day his wife and his child could finally left the hospital—for Nana to let him see his child and Iemitsu regretted immediately his decision of not being there in the day when his son was born as soon as he saw his newborn son.

His born was—for lack of words—beautiful and fragile like a girl and even as a baby, the man knew the boy would turn innocent and kind.

"Nana, I'm sorry for not being there," he said seriously and full of guilt.

Nana smiled weakly in respond and told the young personal nurse—Hana, he guessed was the name—to bring their child—Tsunayoshi—to him which the young miss did.

"If Tsunayoshi forgives you then it's fine," she said, confusing him. Babies weren't supposed to understand them for now, right?

Though, he didn't dwell too much on it. He gently took the baby in his arms and felt the rush of happiness as a father.

And then he felt uneasiness as the big round eyes of his son opened and stared at him like he was unveiling his heart—then and there, Iemitsu knew their child had the genes of his ancestor who was known to be the most influential person in Italy.

Tsunayoshi then smiled—and all the other thoughts were forgotten—brightly at him, his tiny hands trying to touch him and the man knew he was pouring out tears of happiness.

"Do you forgive me for not being there in the day you were born, Tsunayoshi?" he felt like asking his sanity about the fact no baby was able to talk but that was dumped to the back of his head. His heart was being eaten up by the guilt of not being there and—call him selfish—he wanted his son to send him signs he was forgiven.

But then again, another part of him knew he didn't deserved it.

At first, the baby did nothing but stare at him—and Iemitsu wanted nothing more than for the baby to hurry up!—then, he made sounds of...displeasure?

The man's heart clenched but he smiled slightly in understanding. "I'm not forgiven, huh?" he asked himself more than the child.

Narrowing the eyes, the child made noise which awfully sounded like a disapproval.

Nana and the nurse laughed slightly while Iemitsu just stared in confusion.

"Iemitsu, I forgive you," his wife said truthfully and it took a minute for the man to understand the other meaning.

"Tsunayoshi forgives me?" he asked wide eyes before bursting out happy tears and pulling the baby into a gentle embrace. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Nana smiled at the scene. Her family was complete. They didn't need any other child. They were fine with just Tsunayohi. But she knew there was still problems.

"Iemitsu, just remember to visit more frequently, okay?" she asked dimly, no one other Hana hearing it. She knew if her husband continued being like that time when Tsunayoshi was born, she couldn't stop herself for hating a part of the man she used to love fully—and hating the one you loved most before was so much painful.

Hana took notice of the dark glint that surfaced her friend's face. She knew by story that her friend's husband was not home often because of work—and just for that, she wanted to skin the man alive—but her friend was never angry. This time, however, was different.

She glanced at the happy baby on the husband's arms. The baby had magically left something in her heart that made her want to protect the baby. Tsunayoshi was different from any baby she had met and hated.

And prey tell, if this Iemitsu guy hurt the child and her friend purposely or not, she would not care about the laws and kill the man herself.

**.oxo.**

Nana glared harshly at Iemitsu. "Why are you leaving now?" she asked icy cold, making the man sweat. "It's just six months since Tsu-chan was born and you promised you'll be here for a year."

"I know. I know, Nana," Iemitsu said sadly. "But something comes up at work and I have to take care of it."

"Have or want?"

"...," the husband stayed quiet before looking desperately at his wife. "Please, Nana. I promise you I will visit Tsuna often. I just have important things to do in Italy."

"More important than your own son?" the woman asked again but this time she didn't wait for the answer. She opened the door that was separating the man and herself to the outside. "Get out," she commanded softly, her face down low—and it made Iemitsu even guiltier with his decision.

"I'm sorry, Nana," the man bowed in apology and left the female glaring at his back.

Nana let out a humorless laugh. "He could have disagreed and fight to stay," she mumbled under her breathe and felt her eyes giving out and letting the tears kept for so long flow down her cheeks. She picked up her telephone and dialed a number she knew all too well.

"Hana-chan, can you please come over?" she asked, knowing full well her voice was strained and smiled weakly at the answer. "Thank you, Hana-chan. Tsu-chan will be glad you will visit."

The woman let out a long sigh and made her way to her son who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. She caressed the face gently and smiled sadly at her baby.

She knew and understood the work of her husband but she also wanted the man to understand that this was different. She didn't want her child to grow up without a father's love and devotion—plus what could she tell her son when he asked about his unknown father?

Nana didn't know and was scared. What if her child grew cold? What if he grew distant? What if...

A knock snapped her daze and she quietly left to open the door. She smiled at the visitor who in turned glared angrily at her—though she knew for a fact it wasn't directed to her.

"Nana-chan, please tell your husband that if he come to my area," Hana started deadly serious and threatening. "Be prepared to die."

"Ara, ara, stop joking around, Hana-chan," the long-haired brunette laughed lightly at that and let the other young female in. "Please make yourself comfortable."

"So what are you going to do now, Nana-chan?" the ex-nurse asked curiously and sympathetically. "My advice of divorcing still stands."

"I can't do that," the woman stated as a matter-of-fact. "I loved Iemitsu and Tsu-chan needs a father."

"Loved as in past tense," the other pointed out with a knowing glance and she froze.

"I'm...," Nana started shaking and tears just fell down unconsciously. "I'm starting to hate him, Hana-chan! And it hurts real bad..."

Hana sighed at that and put an encouraging hand to the woman's shoulder. "Let's take care of Tsunayoshi instead of talking, okay?" she suggested gently and the older female smiled at that thought.

And so with the help of Hana, Nana was able to take care of his son and make him grow into a small shy but very cute boy.

Though, it only took some time in being able to speak before the mother realized her son was a very dangerously curious child.

"Okwa-kan!" one-year-old Tsuna called out excitedly and pointed curiously at the television. "Wats dat?"

Nana froze in whatever she was doing and turned off the television where some shameless actors were kissing a french kiss.

"Nothing! That was nothing, okay, Tsu-chan?" she said with no discussion for a disagreement which made the boy pout cutely.

And that was just the start of a Sawada Tsunayoshi's remarkably innocent questions~!

* * *

**TBC**

_Black-chan: Somehow this is turning sad... But it will turn humorous in the next chapter! Oh yeah, you guys might think I'm bashing Iemitsu but I'm not. I'm speaking logic here since I have been having this thoughts as soon as I found Tsuna had a father who was not always at home. Anyway, please review~?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Father's Day Special**

* * *

Nana sighed heavily as she tried to keep a straight smiling face.

"Okwa-kan! Pulawy! Pulawy!"

Her son, Tsunayoshi, bounced and bounced energetically, his eyes full of excitement and eagerness.

The woman sweat-dropped at that and tired to reason with him. "Tsu-chan, aren't you tired yet?" she asked exhausted out of his wits. "You've been playing for hours by now."

"Tsu-chan noew tierd! Tsu-chan wanat pulawy! Pulawy!" Tsuna shouted in glee, still bouncing around.

And Nana would like to say she would have hugged her child to death at the display of cuteness if it wasn't for the fact, she was dead tired.

"Tsu-chan," the mother wanted to cry. "Let's just rest."

**_'Let me rest,'_** was the correction.

"Noew ress, noew tierd! Pulawy!" the one-and-a-half baby had his big eyes watery and his mouth downward. "Plise?"

The woman gulped and tried not to give in but looking at those eyes that was just begging so convincingly, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's play."

Tsuna whooped in joy.

_Nana: 0, Tsuna: 99999_

Hana, who was watching the scene in the background, laughed at another loss of her friend. It had been months since the child grew up and boy did he grow up fast. It was really a refresher and the comfort of Nana in her fight with his husband.

And while the younger woman would just liked her friend to divorce with the workaholic man, she realized with Tsunayoshi being born, divorce was not a good idea anytime and also the fact that the older woman still love her husband dearly was an enough reason as to not get on with it.

Maybe it was because she was still young—at least in her twenties—and couldn't understand the real concept of a family so she wouldn't suggest something like that and give the man a chance. She also would like the family to be whole again.**  
**

Hana glanced at the calendar in wary.

**"It's tomorrow, huh?"**

**.oxo.**

"Okwa-kan," Tsuna called out in expectation and pointed outside—where many children were playing. "Der! Der! Wanat gow!"

Hana and Nana exchanged glances before smiling and nodding in agreement at that, the nurse going to get the stroller.

The mother tucked the baby on the sit tightly but not too tight to make him uncomfortable and giggled at the pouting face of the male. Her son never did like the stroller that much.

She pushed the stroller and smiled at the squeals of happiness of her baby at the sight of the blue sky. She though blinked in confusion as she heard flashes and stared at her friend with a camera.

"For remembrance," Hana stated simply, taking more pictures.

They took a walk to the park with a playground and the older woman just smiled as she knew her child wanted nothing more than to play.

"Papa, swing higher! Higher!" a child commanded happily at a man on his back as he played with the swing.

Tsuna blinked at the sight and asked his mother in childish curiosity, "Wats fafa? Iz ite fud?"

Nana froze in place but smiled weakly in return,_ "No, Tsu-chan. A papa is someone who loves and protects mama and Tsu-chan."_

"**Tsu-chan noew fafa?**" the baby asked sadly.

"Of course, you have, Tsu-chan!" Hana quickly answered happily for the older female who sent a grateful smile.

Tsuna brightened at that. "Tsu-chan wanat sie fafa!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Nana and Hana exchanged looks of dismay and then they went home.

**.oxo.**

Hana and Nana sat on the living room's sofa and sighed at the same time. "This is bad," they said simultaneously again and they looked at each other.

"What am I going to do if Iemitsu comes back, Hana-chan? I'm guilty at what I said before and maybe he even hates me for it!" Nana cried out in dismay and guilt. In truth, she tried to forget about the man but having her son say stuffs like before made her get hit by reality hard.

Hana glared at that. "Do not blame yourself!" she scolded firmly. "I can understand why you can't divorce with him and try to give him a chance but I cannot allow you to give yourself into guilt! It's not your fault!"

"But Hana-chan!" the older woman looked at her in deep guilt. "I didn't try to understand! I—"

"And he didn't listen, right?" the young lady interrupted, making her quiet down. "It's your fault and perhaps it isn't his either so don't blame yourself."

"I understand," the mother bowed her head and smiled slightly, wiping her tears. "Thank you, Hana-chan."

"What are friends for?" she questioned with a joking grin then turned serious. "You know...I..."

"Yes?" Nana smiled, indicating to continue.

Hana looked at her and sighed. "Forget it. I'll tell you tomorrow," she said mysteriously, making the other female blinked in confusion.

"I'm going now!" she said as she walked away.

"Bye, Hana-chan!" the woman waved her hand and walked the younger one to the entrance. She then proceeded to take care of her child and do the household chores.

She smiled slightly at the sight of her child hugging a big teddy bear by his tiny hands.

**.oxo.**

"Hana-chan, this is...," Nana stared at the small paper in her hand in astonishment then to the young woman.

"I got it free and thought you and your child would want to go to Italy," Hana stated simply with a kind smile before closing the older's hand. "Use it, okay?"

"Thank you, Hana-chan! You're the best friend ever!"

She quickly went to prepare the luggage, leaving the other with her child.

"Hungrie," Tsuna said, pouting a little as he looked at the lady. "Wanat iet!"

Hana nervously took the boy to the kitchen and tried to find some decent foo—what that?!—She gasped as the son was holding a knife in wonder and quickly took the knife.

"Wats dat?" he asked curiously and the raven haired was reminded as to why she hated kids.

"This is a knife and you can't hold it okay?"

The little child pouted—oh so cutely at that—and nodded sadly like a kicked out puppy and the nurse could just feel guilt eating her up.

"Here's your food," she said, scooping a baby food and bringing to the baby and the male's mood brightened immediately and she sighed in relief. She was never that good to babies.

"Yum, yum!" Tsuna said, his mouth full of food. He was dirtying his place though he still managed to look adorable at the mess.

The raven head sighed and cleaned the mess, making the younger boy giggle.

"Ready!" Nana exclaimed as she appeared with a luggage and two bags with baby stuffs. "Let's go?"

**.oxo.**

"So this is Italy?" Nana asked herself in wonder, glancing at every direction and she went to the direction the map given by Hana pointed.

She walked and walked and...

"Where is this?" she stared at the map in her hand while her other hand was holding her luggage. "Wait a minute..."

She looked around and felt panic and worry rise up quickly.

"Where are you Tsu-chan?!"

Speaking of baby, Tsuna blinked in confusion as he crawled around slowly without knowing where he was. Then, he stopped for a minute to look around.

Finding no sign of his mother, his eyes went teary and he felt a huge fear. "Okwa-kan!" he cried out loudly, causing the other people to finally notice him.

Unfortunately, no one could understand the baby and his foreign language though a familiar man did bend down to the baby and held him up. "Now, stop crying kiddo," Iemitsu grinned friendly, trying to calm the baby.

"Noew! Tsu-chan wanat Okwa-kan!" Tsuna cried out in fear, struggling to his arms. "Okwa-kan! Wanat Okwa-kan!"

The man, not able to register the name due to the strong struggle, held the baby in a comforting embrace which made the baby stop struggle. "Sheesh," he whispered gently and thanked that he was not being charge of being known as a kidnapper or pedophile. He patted the boy's head carefully. "I'll help you find your mother so stop crying, okay kiddo?"

"Goow!" the baby made sounds of pleasure and agreement and Iemitsu found himself seeing his own son from the baby.

"Then, first go to the airport," the blonde said aloud, carrying the child. He guessed that they just came from Japan and was in the airport a while ago.

He searched and asked for the child's mother but had no such luck and it didn't help that he didn't know the woman. He sighed tiredly and wondered if he should go back to his work and try to search in the files there but then decided against it.

He didn't want a baby to see even a little glimpse of those work.

"Hungrie," Tsuna whined, pouting as a hand found its way to his stomach.

Iemitsu stared for a minute before laughing at the sound of stomach's grumbling. "Make that two of us," he said jokingly, making the baby giggle and the man wondered if this would happened to him and his own child.

In truth, he was really going to go back to Japan and apologize but he was afraid if Nana was still angry and might even hate him and if she would ask about his job that he just couldn't bring himself to answer. But then again, it didn't change the fact he wanted to see his own child grow with his own eyes.

The blonde sighed heavily and shook his head. This was not the time to think about this. He forced a grin which made the baby cry in displeasure. "Want to have a taste of an ice cream?" he asked cheerfully. "I think you might be aloud if it's just a little."

"Ise krem?" the baby blinked in confusion but then brightened. "Wanat tuw!"

And at the ice cream shop, Iemitsu scoop little ice cream for Tsuna who was humming in content and looked a lot like a father and son. The blonde promised to do the same thing for his own son and was now determined to go back to Japan and face his problems after finding the mother.

"Iemitsu?" a voice of a female came out of nowhere sounding with mixture of happiness, sadness and confusion. "And Tsu-chan..."

The man froze at it already knowing who it was but the baby beat him in calling.

"Okwa-kan!" Tsuna greeted happily. "Tsu-chan wanat Okwa-kan~!"

And Iemitsu found himself widening his eyes and everything that happened with the baby came to him and he felt oddly happy to know he had somehow spent a time with his own child even if he didn't know it was his in the first place.

But then he smiled in despair, guilt and apologetic at Nana who took the baby and sat on the other side. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize," Nana quickly interrupted with guilt, her hand gently playing with Tsuna's hair. "I am also at fault for not trying to understand but Iemitsu, I only request you tell me the truth so nothing like this would happen."

The blonde stared at the determined eyes of his wife and sighed in defeat. "I...," he looked torn from shame and pride. "I'm from the mafia and the External Adviser of the Vongola Family, the most powerful mafia family in Italy."

The woman stayed quiet for a long while and Iemitsu felt a dread feeling in his heart. He was about to tell her to forget all about it when she opened her mouth.

"Is that why you don't go home often? To protect us?"

"...yes," the man smiled slightly. "Stupid, I know—"

"It's not stupid!" his wife looked at his eyes with understanding and love. "Really, why didn't you just say so? I wouldn't have reacted like before if you did."

"I...," the External Adviser was at loss of word at that look. "You aren't afraid to have married a man from mafia?"

Nana smiled innocently. "Yes, a little but wouldn't you protect us?" she asked adoringly and slightly leaned to the man. "Iemitsu, remember the first time we met."

Iemitsu softened his eyes and chuckled lightly. "It's an ice cream shop and you let me have a taste of an ice cream right?"

"Yes and at time, it was a thank you gift for saving from bullies," the woman softened his glances as well. "You always protect me and adding Tsu-chan wouldn't be that right, nee?"

"You always did like the hero type," the man closed the gap of their lips and had a kissed that signified their love that would once again be stronger than ever.

They stayed with just the passionate, innocent and sweet kiss that wasn't filled with lust but love. They were lost in the world that they didn't notice their surroundings or the people around them.

"Wats a chu?"

Now, that snapped them and they quickly separated and looked at their baby who was staring back with innocent curiosity. They blushed at that.

"Tsu-chan, it's nothing okay?"

"Kiddo, just wait when you're older, okay?"

Tsuna pouted but nonetheless didn't ask anymore and Nana thought of something.

"Tsu-chan," the baby looked at her and she pointed at Iemitsu. "He's your papa."

"Fafa?" he looked curiously at the man who was anxious of disapproval.

Tsuna brightened his eyes and the mother smiled.

"Fafa~!"

Iemitsu thanked the gods for giving this approval and he promised to caress it to his life.

"Happy belated birthday and happy Father's Day, dear," Nana kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed back as gently but pulled away quickly so that their son wouldn't be curious again.

It was a day they would never forget, especially for Iemitsu.

* * *

**TBC**

_Black-chan: ...I'm confusing you guys right? One chapter I'm bashing Iemitsu and another I'm making good chapter for him. Anyway, I'm no full Iemitsu-hater so I won't always bash him plus it's late Father's Day and his belated birthday (?) so let's give him some credit... Another fact, I can't make them divorce since I don't want Tsuna to experience something like that. Hope you enjoyed it? I especially enjoyed the "chu" question~! xD_

_Note: I don't really know when's a baby can understand us or speak like us but for the sake of my story, it's one year and above, okay? Oh yeah, I have school now so I'll be late in updating. In the meantime, why not read other stories or my The Question one-shots from I to X?_

_To xXnazaraXx: Sorry can't make her divorce since I really don't want Tsuna to experience something like that._


End file.
